Systems
A System is a composition of different planets in a strange-shaped form. When you click on a system, a screen with a few Planets of that system pops up. Each system has different forms and sizes, and colonies in yellow, green and blue galaxy systems have unique planet backgrounds and Obstacles & Plants. All systems can have a maximum capacity of 12 planets. __TOC__ Green Solar System Green solar Systems, or sometimes called Spiral System are systems with two spiral arms and turquoise color. Its star is Circular. Colonies here have special backgrounds, which take place in a vast spooky-looking Darkrelus forest, with Radquids (glowing rocks) all over the trees and on the ground. It seems to resemble the real-life spiral galaxies, especially the Pinwheel Galaxy. There are also several special Obstacles & Plants that can only be found in these systems. Green Systems are quite common and can be found all over the universe, usually bonded in clusters with a handful of them, although some are solitarily floating around the universe, or clumped with other kinds of galaxies. Special Obstacles *Bambuspade (leafy tree, very similar to terrestrial plants) *Darkrelus (lava tree) *Fungandano (strange-looking red and black plant) *Radquid (shining rocks) Blue Solar System Blue Solar Systems are galaxies with four spiral arms and a Spikeball-like star. A colony in any of these galaxies bear a snowy planet, with frozen Emer Stone Cliffs and harsh weather. This is quite common but it is never amassed in clusters. Special Obstacles *Blueloon *Korice *Pigmera *Emerstone Yellow Solar System The yellow solar system is systems with more than 7 to 6 arms and a Star that looks like a glowing Yellow Flower.a colony in any of these systems bear a totally tropical planet. Special Obstacles *Yellowcris *Lappleper *Simbarfa *Ciprescomun Red Solar System Red solar systems form the strange, unique triangle shape and a Star-shaped Red star in the center. The majority of planets in these systems will have the "Red System Background" except for the starting planets, the players' original planet shall remain the same as every other galaxy. Red planets bear a volcanic and rocky terrain with Red skies but the base is green, just like other planets. Special Obstacles *Rioney (Red angular Stone) *Shrumic (Big blue mushrooms) *Yellunis (Grass) *Crecita (The high stone column) White Solar System White solar systems form a somewhat rectangular shape. Its star shapes like an irregular Snow Boulder. All of the planets in these systems, except for NPC's planets and players" original planets, will have the "White System Background". White planets in those Solar systems bear a White, glowing and crystallizing terrain with white rocks called Derea. They might be quite rarer than the other Systems. Special Obstacles * Vectal (White glowing crystal) *Derea (White rocks) *Pinlet (Strange-looking pink crystallized rock) *Bigdig (Coral-style black plant) Purple Solar System These systems have a single ring of planets around them and a Clustered Star that resembles glowing grapes. Most of the planets here are grassy and filled with greenery even floating spherical platforms on the sky. it is different when viewing the system, the system looks not a perfect circle. Special Obstacles *Margalight *Viotal *Strebius *Habuoya Background on Colonized Planets Green colony.png|Green System Colonies Background Blue colony.png|Blue System Colonies Background Yellow colony.png|Yellow System Colonies Background Red colony.png|Red System Colonies Background White colony.png|White System Colonies Background Purple colony.png|Purple System Colonies Background Trivia *Fixed bug that caused the solar system to disappear in some situations. *You can add galaxies to the "Galaxy Favorite List". See Also *Colonies *Plants *Resources *Resource Buildings *Items Category:Galaxy Category:World